Aku dan kamu
by nico2510
Summary: Sejauh apapun aku dan kamu berjauhan, akan ada saat dimana kita dpertemukan kembali.


**CHAPTER 1**

MAIN

ITACHI-HINATA

Mereka milik om Masashi kishimoto

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi saat aku berjalan mendekati ranjang putraku william.

Kukecup dahinya dan matanya perlahan dia memang sensitif dengan sentuhan.

"mommy. ." suara khas bangun tidurnya terdengar menyapa telingaku dan itu membuatku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"apa kita benar-benar akan ketempat kakek?maksudku,aku merasa takut mom"

"apa yang kau takutkan sayang?"

Kutatap matanya yang terlihat sendu,sebenarnya sama seperti willy akupun sama takutnya untuk kembali ke tempat asalku tumbuh menghela nafasku pelan.

"Bagaimana jika kakek dan nenek tidak menyukaiku?"suaranya mengecil saat berkata seperti itu.

"Hey,sejak kapan jagoan mommy jadi penakut begini hmm".Aku mencoba mencairkan ketakutannya.

"kkkk.."aku terkekeH melihaT ekspresi cemberutnya "mommy"rengeknya manja.

Kupeluk tubuh kecil willy

"bukankah ada mommy,jadi kalau nanti kakek dan semua orang disana tidak suka sama willy ada mommy dan kita cuma sebentar di janji kita langsung pulang saat nenek .."

Kurasakan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ok mom..janji ya,"

aku mengangguk"Jadi sudah siap mandi dan terbang menemui kakek?"

" "

* * *

...

Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan dengan pesawat akhirnya aku dan willy sampai di tanah merasa asing dengan yang dilihatnya ia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk karena aku tidak membawa banyak barang jadi tidak terlalu repot.

Kuedarkan mataku mencari seorang sahabat yang berjanji menjemputku setelah sebelumnya aku mengabari bahwa aku akan pulang.

"Nata.."

Reflek kubalikan tubuhku saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Hai.."

Agak canggung aku menyapanya,mungkin lama tak bersua.

"Siapa yang kamu gendong ta?.."

Ia bertanya penasaran tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari willy.

Ku elus pelan punggung willy "hey sayang,lihat ada temen mommy,namanya aunty beri salam"

"Salam kenal aunty,aku willy anak mommy" sapa willy dengan sedikit takut.

Ino melebarkan matanya"Anak mommy?".

Aku terkikik geli melihatnya.

"ya ini anakku"jawabku cepat

"Hah?"

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya yang sama sekali tidak elit.

"Nanti ku jelaskan,sekarang kita jalan mobilmu?"sambungku

Aku mengikuti ino yang berjalan di depanku,sembari masih tetep menggendong willy yang mulai terlelap.

...

Setelah menidurkan willy di kamar ino,aku mendekati ino yang tengah duduk di setelah pemaksaan yang di lakukannya aku berakhir di apartemen ino yang sudah jarang di tinggali dikarenakan sekarang ikut suami.

Mata ino menatapku meminta penjelasan membuatku menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi..katakan padaku siapa willy"

Ino bertanya langsung ke inti.

"Dia anakku,aku ibu kandunya" jawabku santai

"Yak..yak..apa maksudmu dengan kamu ibu kandungnya"ino berteria histeris

"Aku yang melahirkannya,jadi tentu saja aku ibu kandungnya ino-chan"jelasku santai

"NANI"

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Oi...Oi..oi kenapa tertawa,apa kamu sudah menikah?kapan?kenapa tidak kamu sudah tidak menganggapku teman?.ah...aku lupa kamu menghilang lama tanpa menghubungiku sekalipun"

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Aku belum menikah ino-chan,aku pergi karena aku mengandung dan maaf karena tidak menghubungimu ino-chan"jawabku

"Eh..belum menikah?"

Ino menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Seseorang yang mabuk karena frustasi memaksaku melayaninya tanpa bisa kulawan."ujarku seraya tersenyum agak miris

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Ya.."jawabku singkat

"Dilihat dari warna rambut dan mata yang familiar aku..aku..apa..apa..apa...yang menghamilimu sasuke suamiku"ino dari raut wajah dan cara bertanyanya yang terbata aku tahu dia air mukanya yang ketakutan reflek aku tertawa terpingkal.

"Kamu lucu sekali dengan wajah seperti itu ino-chan"

"Oi..oi..oi..kenapa tertawa?" ino mencebikka bibirnya cemberut

"Tenang saja ino-chan yang cantik,bukan suamimu koq orangnya"

Ino terlihat lega setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"Lalu siapa ayah willy?" tanya ino semakin penasaran

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya tiba-tiba ino berdiri"Omg...apa willy keponakanku,maksudku dia dia anak itachi-nii?"

Aku mengangguk pelan"Kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun apalagi sampai itachi-san tau" Aku memohon dengan wajah sememelas mungkin.

"Walau dia ayah kandungnya,tapi sejak awal dia tidak tahu apapun tentang willy ino-chan" sambungku pelan sembari mencoba menahan air mataku

"Kenapa dulu tidak mencoba meminta pertanggung jawaban itachi-ni? aku yakin dia akan menerimanya nata-chan."

"Aku...aku sempat akan mendatangi itachi-san saat itu,tapi aku melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang percakapan mereka ku dengar mereka akan membeli cincin ..hiks.." Entah kenapa rasa sakit itu kembali dan tanpa bisa ku taha aku menangis,ino berjalan mendekat dan memelukku.

"aku huks bahkan di usir keluargaku karena huks aku tak mengatakan siapa ayah bayiku huks"

"Lalu,kenapa kamu tidak menghubungiku" tanya ino,tangannya mengelus punggungku pelan

"Aku ketakutan saat itu,saat akan mendatangimu di tengah malam seseorang menolongku dan membawaku pergi dari sini hiks"jelasku

...

Setelah berjanji tidak mengatakan pada siapapun ino beranjak pulang meski aku tau dia pasti bercerita dengan suaminya.

Yah meski dia sahabatku,tapi tetap saja sejak dulu sasuke itu nomor satu untuknya.

Huft..."Semoga kedepannya baik baik saja"doaku dalam hati.

"Mommy..huks"

Ku dengar suara tangis willy,sepertinya ia terbangu,belum sempat aku beranjak willy berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kemari sayang"sambutku sembari mendudukannya di pangkuanku.

"Kenapa willy menangis?"

"Mommy..willy lapar" Aku tergelak mendengar jawabannya,sudah jadi kebiasaanya tiap bangun tidur willy lapar dan suaranya yang merengek membuatku gemas.

"Okey..kita cari makan,sepertinya mommy juga lapar,tapi willy sebaiknya mandi dulu"

Willy mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mommy.."panggilnya pelan

"hmmmm..."

"Kapan kita ketempat kakek"

"Besok sayang..hari ini kita istirahat."

Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan masih menggendong willy.

...

Pagi harinya selepas bersiap aku mendengar suara langkah memasuki apartemen ino,sepertinya sang pemilik apartemen sudah datang.

"Willy udah siap bertemu kakek?"tanyaku pelan

"iya mom.."

Cup..Ku kecup pelan pipi chubby willy.

"Ayo kita keluar,itu pasti aunty ino."

Willy merentangkan tangannya minta di gendong.

Aku tertawa pelan dan menggendongnya keluar kamar.

Seperti dugaanku,ino pasti bercerita dengan sasuke suaminya,lihat bahkan pagi ini dia di sini bersama ino.

"Pagi hinata-chan"Sapa ino saat melihatku,sementeara sasuke hanya diam saja, pandangan matanya ke willy yang sama juga tengah menatap sasuke.

"Mommy..siapa yang bersama aunty ino,dia mirip sama willy matanya"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan polos willy.

"Ya ampun willy..kamu lucu sekali" ino berteriak heboh dan dengan gemasnya mencubit pelan pipi willy

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Dia uncle sasuke,teman mommy ayo beri salam"

Willy meronta minta turun,lalu melangkah mendekati sasuke.

"Salam kenal uncle sasuke,aku willy anaknya mommy.."

Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan willy dan mengusak rambut willy pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Salam kenal willy"

"Willy sangat mirip itachi"Sasuke menatapku sejenak sebelum mengembalikan atensinya ke willy.

Aku mengangguk megiyakan dan tersenyum

Tanpa sadar hatiku bertanya bagaimana tanggapan itachi-san saat melihat willy,dan apakah rasanya menyenangkan?

Atau mungkin malah melahirkan air mata.

Entahlah...

Ku hela nafasku pelan.

...

Ino dan sasuke mengantarku sampai depan gerbang keluarga hyuuga.

Ku kuatkan hatiku untuk bertemu dengan kekuargaku yang dulu membuangku.

Aku berjalan menuntun willy di samping kananku.

Setelah security mengizinkan masuk aku melangkah dengan perlahan,jika bukan karena cerita Neji-nii saat bertemu secara tak sengaja mungkin aku tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakan kakiku di ada rasa sakit bagaimanapun juga mereka masih keluargaku dan sebagai seorang anak ada rasa sakit saat mendengar sang ibu tergeletak tak berdaya dan terus memanggil nama putrinya.

Neji-nii tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku,sementara ayah dan hanabi hanya terpaku sesaat sebelum mendekat dan memelukku erat.

Aku menangis,antara tangis lega dan sesuatu yang tak bisa ku tak ada kata,aku tau aku masih keluarga mereka.

"Mommy..." suara pelan willy menyadarkan kami semua dan melepas pelukan.

"Willy sini sayang,ini kakek dan keluarga mommy"

Ayah terpaku menatap willy sebelum tangannya menjewer telingaku "Anak nakal,kenapa kamu memberi nama willy dan mengajarinya memanggilmu mommy."

Aku meringis pelan.

DUG

Kami semua terpekik kaget saat melihat willy berlari dan menendang kaki kakeknya.

"Jangan sakiti mommyku"jeritnya keras

Aku terkekeh pelan karena tangan ayah terlepas dari telingaku dan mendengar ayah yang mengaduh.

"Wah...anak pintar sini peluk mommy"

Kurentangkan tanganku dan memeluknya.

"Apa willy anak baik?" tanyaku.

Willy mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau anak baik,beri salam sama kakek dan minta maaf "

Willy mengangguk lagi lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan perlahan mendekati kakeknya dengan kepala menunduk takut

"Kakek..aku willy anak mommy,maaf ya kakek" cicitnya pelan

Ayah menangis memeluk willy.

Dan aku masih terus berharap semua akan baik-baik saja kedepannya.

...

Setelah seharian di rumah keluarga hyuuga menemani sang nenek yang terus menangis minta maaf dan berungakali menciumi pipi willy,sore harinya willy minta pulang ke apartemen.

Meski di paksa menginap di sana willy keukeuh menolak karena tidak membawa boneka beruangnya.

Setelah kujelaskan perihal boneka beruang usang yang selalu dipeluk saat tidur mereka mengizinkan kami pulang di antar supir.

...

Aku sudah berbaring menghadap willy yang terlelap memeluk boneka dan tubuhku dengan tangan kecilnya saat mendengar suara berisik di dapur.

Mataku yang sudah teramat mengantuk tidak begitu memperdulikan suara berisik tersebut dan berfikir itu suara kucing jadi aku hanya terduduk sebentar membenarkan selimut yang ku pakai kemudian tidur lagi.

Ku rasa ini hari yang sangat melelahkan hingga tidur sangat lelap,mungkin kondisi hati yang tengah baik hingga aku bermimpi daddy's willy berbaring dan memelukku kami berdua.

Ah...mimpi yang indah.

Meski mulutku menyangkal tapi sebagian hatiku berharap dia benar-benar ada untuk kami.

Tanpa sakit.

Tanpa air mata.

Hanya ada bahagia dan tawa yang menghiasi hidup kami.

Tbc...

I'am newbie.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

terimakasih banyak.


End file.
